


Morning Dew

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Parenthood, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A morning with Kakashi and Guy wrangling some little ones.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Morning Dew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShimadaGenji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/gifts).

> A short piece for this kakagai-obirin-asukure AU again, because it's been forever. A short reminder:
> 
> Yuai - Obito and Rin's daughter  
Kai - Kakashi and Guy's child

“Kai~”

Echoes of giggles filled the room as the baby bounced in Guy’s arms. They liked their name, very much, and their laughter was always a welcome sound—even if it was seven in the morning, and their father had barely slept a wink the night before. It didn’t matter. Kakashi and Guy were more than used to altering their sleep schedules as missions demanded, and even if Kai cried and complained all night long, a single giggle and a fleeting good mood from the little tyke made all of that worth it. “Kai, Kai, Kai~” Guy cooed again.

“Ah… Ai, ai.” Kai mimicked.

“That’s right! Kai! That’s your name!”

“Ai…”

“Kai!”

“—Ugh,” Their little game was interrupted by a yawn and a grumbled complaint. “Morning people.”

Guy didn’t even have to look up, he knew that voice. So did Kai. Their little face lit up with a gasp, and they immediately turned around to look in Kakashi’s direction. Kai loosened their hold on Guy and reached out a hand towards Kakashi instead. “Ah, ah, ee!” Their best attempt at mimicking the way Guy said Kakashi’s name.

Guy focused on trying to tug a sock back onto Metal’s foot as the baby wriggled and babbled and tried to kick it off yet again. “Good morning, Rival!”

“You’re both too loud and happy for this hour. They get that from you,” Kakashi cajoled, in lieu of a greeting.

“Kai’s been up all night, actually, so they inherited that from you, Rival!”

Which was a fair assessment. If Kakashi was ever up as early as Guy, it was usually because he’d forgotten to sleep at all the night before.

Still, Kakashi softened sympathetically. “All night?”

“All night! The little rascal is so full of energy, they don’t know what to do with it all!”

Kakashi searched for evidence of exaggeration or hyperbole in Guy’s tone, and found absolutely none for once. Without another word, Kakashi moved across the room. His footsteps were soft, padding over to the side of the room where his husband was sitting, arms wrapped around a bundle in his arms as Kai lay against his chest and stared.

“Guy,” Kakashi regarded him, just above a whisper. After a moment, Guy tilted his head up to meet the concerned gaze above him. Kakashi threaded fingers through Guy’s black locks of hair. They were damp in places from sweat, clinging to his flushed cheeks and falling around his face in a mess. “Are you feeling okay?”

A single brow arched above Guy’s right eye, a tired smile working its way onto his lips. “Of course! Really, I'm fine.”

“I know you’re _fine_,” Kakashi drawled, casting a suggestive glance over Guy’s body. “But are okay?”

Guy averted his gaze and couldn’t hide the blush spreading over his cheeks and his ears. He was still weak to flirting.

Even after all these years, there was still something embarrassing about watching Guy be so openly fluttered and lovesick. Not awkward, just unbearably endearing for the both of them to endure.

Kakashi blinked first. “What? That really worked on you? Come on, it was so corny, Guy…” He teased, despite the blush climbing up his own neck.

“Says the man who’s more flustered over it than I am!” Guy shot back, turning even redder.

“Now that’s just projection. You must really be half-asleep now.” Feigning nonchalance, Kakashi leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to Guy’s forehead before bending down a little further to press an accompanying kiss to Kai’s forehead, too. “You’re driving your Papa over there crazy, you know that, Kai? He’s talking nonsense now.”

Kai answered with another bout of laughter, and Guy just rolled his eyes and placed the still giggling Kai into Kakashi’s arm. “Fine! Be that way! Here, Kai, do me a favor and drive Kakashi so crazy that he’ll be honest with his feelings for once, okay?”

“Ah! Ah! Ee!” Kai babbled again, little hands flailing about at his shirt as though searching for something to yank on, like a lock of hair or a mask.

Kakashi bounced the baby gently in his lap, shushing them and humming a nameless tune under his breath. “Okay, quiet down,” Kakashi muttered into the child’s hair. “Yeah, yeah, I’m Kakashi.”

Kai settled back into the blanket cocked their head at him, eyes boring in. They had a calm, collected intensity about them that their parents couldn’t quite make sense of except to say that he must have gotten it from Kakashi.

“Okay. So, that’s one of the kids accounted for… What about the other two headaches?” Kakashi glanced around the room, searching for their other charges. That their arrangement last night –Guy would keep watch over Kai, and Kakashi would put the other ones that they had been strong-armed into babysitting to bed with him. The living room was obviously not quite empty. There was quiet, muffled giggling, and Kakashi guessed that it wasn’t coming from Mr. Ukki. “Are Yuai and Mirai awake yet?” He asked, raising his voice.

At the sound of her name, Yuai jumped out from the behind the couch and called “Okay, now! Charge!” running up to Kakashi and grabbing his leg, wrapping her whole torso and around it. “I got him! Mirai, help me! Teamwork! While we have the element of surprise!”

Mirai peeked out from behind the curtains at them with interest, silently debating with herself over whether or not she would participate in this, before finally following and clinging to Kakashi’s other leg. “Teamwork!”

Kakashi groaned, then slowly started to walk with two toddlers giggling and refusing to let go around his legs and a swaddled baby cradled carefully in his arms. Kakashi twirled around and pretended to be losing his balance, earning shrieks from Mirai and squeals of glee from Yuai. Kai babbled curiously, straining to see the toddlers holding onto their father’s legs. “Guu…?”

Guy shook with laughter. “They’re helping you get a workout! I’m envious!”

Kakashi trudged on, pretending to struggle and slowly dragging the kids behind him. “Guy, are you going to help me wrangle these two, or…?”

“Hm. I wonder,” Guy said, pensive. “Your arms are taken, and so are your legs… If I get up and jump on your back, could you still stay standing like that?”

“Kakashi-back ride!” Mirai chimed, and Kakashi fake-grimaced.

“Guy,” Kakashi threatened, “If you jump at me, I’m going to let you hit the floor.”

Yuai joined in Mirai’s laughter and cheering. “No, he won’t! Do it, Guy! Kakashi-back ride!”

“Oh? That sounds a little bit like a challenge, if you ask me.” Guy smirked good-humoredly.

“It’s not.” Kakashi’s smirk mirrored his.

Kai babbled incoherently, as if in response. Kakashi couldn’t tell which of their parents Kai was siding with, but apparently Guy thought he could. “See? Kai thinks so, too! It’s unanimous, Rival!”

“Maa… Well, you see, the thing is…” Guy waited patiently for Kakashi’s answer, and Kakashi took the chance to turn around and take off running. Yuai and Mirai held on tight and laughed as they swung around.

After getting over the initial surprise of that, Guy gave chase, and a spate of giggling sped through the house while all five of them raced through a low-speed pursuit.


End file.
